


Family Reunion

by Dekalkomania



Series: DP Side Hoes Week 2021 [3]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Angst, Danny Fenton Needs A Hug, Ghost King Danny Fenton, aunt alicia needs a hug, dp side hoes week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 17:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30008247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekalkomania/pseuds/Dekalkomania
Summary: Sorrow often brought many to extreme lengths, and Alicia was no exception.With nowhere left to turn, she did what her own sister had not dared to do: requested an audience with the ghost king.
Series: DP Side Hoes Week 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199153
Comments: 14
Kudos: 131





	Family Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> I really liked the phandom's reinterpretation of Flynn, so here you go!

Alicia wasn’t one to care about ghosts, that was all Maddie. 

Since they were young girls in middle school, her sister had developed a penchant for the supernatural. She never said anything against it, even when it bordered on slightly obsessive. After all, Maddie had always been supportive of her, accepting her as she was unlike their parents. 

Alicia knew she could be a grade A bitch, aggressive and crass. The total opposite of what she had been raised to be. That’s why it was to no one's surprise that her marriage didn’t last very long. When she said yes to her boyfriend, she had been under the impression that things would remain the same, both free spirits on equal ground. She’d imagined purchasing more animals for their farm, working together as partners and maintaining mutual respect. 

Never did she think that things would end quite as badly as they did, despite what everyone told her. As her husband, he had changed, expected her to be at his beck and call every day. Cook me meals, do my laundry, bring me a beer, clean the house. Never mind that both of them worked hard labor, in his eyes that was her duty. 

And again, as in every aspect of her life, she was met with criticism upon her decision to file for a divorce. The only one that stood by her side had been Maddie, who understood why she couldn’t take it anymore, how the only good that had ever come out of her marriage was her son Flynn. 

As long as she had her boy, she didn’t need a man. Not right now, at least. She was happy, didn’t mind having someone so little relying on her as she did with her husband, not when what she got in return was unconditional love and joy. 

He took mostly after her, she noticed, and somewhere along Maddie’s visits, he had begun to inherit his sister’s love of ectobiology. She’d listen, silently amused, as he related his phone calls with his aunt, told her how much he’d learned and wanted to explore. 

It was all in good fun, and she allowed his interests to develop, even bought him the ghostbusters themed room decor he’d begged for. Really, there was no indication that anything would go wrong, not until the day he came home after feeding the pigs. 

_ “Are you hungry yet? I made baked potatoes and chili.” She’d been so proud of her son’s recent report card, made him his favorite as a reward.  _

_ She’d turned to see his reaction, expected that lopsided smile of his and an enthusiastic response. Instead, she saw him shaking, eyes the size of saucers. His knees had been scratched up, chest heaving like he had run a marathon.  _

_ Putting down the tray, she’d made her way over to him, wary. “Flynn? Are you okay?”  _

_ Speaking through staggering breaths, he’d pointed frantically over to the barn. “There’s a-a ghost portal! Ba-ack there, it’s a natural portal!”  _

_ At that point, Alicia had seen enough from her sister’s research to know that there may have been truth to her ramblings. She’d shown her the samples of otherworldly substances, had been talking her ear off since entering college about a portal prototype.  _

_ Had she been from another family, she would have chalked his story up as fiction. As it was, she had an open mind, and she believed her son. Taking a deep calming breath, she’d sat him down on their kitchen table and prompted him to relax.  _

_ “I’m going to call Maddie. She knows about this more than either of us.” _

_ His fear was quickly replaced with the stubbornness she knew he’d inherited from her. “But it’ll be too late, natural portals don’t last. It’ll be gone by the time she answers, can we at least take a look?”  _

_ “No,” She had been firm. “You stay here, I’m grabbing the phone. You hear me? No messing with things we know nothing about.”  _

She should’ve paid more attention, should’ve known that despite his usual obedience, her son was prone to being a victim of his own whims. Looking back, she remembered the defiant glint in his eye, just before she’d gone to retrieve the house phone. 

A minute max, that’s how long she left the room. A minute was all it took for her life to take a drastic plunge. By the time she’d returned, her son was gone, door left open and hasty footprints leading away to the distance. Even with her athleticism, worked on over years staying active, she didn’t reach the barn fast enough. 

There was no trace of the portal, and no trace of her son Flynn. 

He was only ten years old, his birthday coming up the following month. She had celebrated it regardless of his absence, cried into Maddie’s shoulder as she took off time from school to be with her. Even her sister, with her typical optimism, had lost hope of finding him. But they still tried, Maddie throwing her all into that experiment of hers, and Alicia waiting every night by the last place he’d been, wondering if he would ever find his way back. 

Her husband had blamed her for their son’s disappearance, accused her of being inadequate as a mother, and her dislike of him had quickly turned to hatred. He didn’t know, no one knew how much pain she went through every morning when she woke up, realizing she was there and he was not. 

Years later, Maddie gave birth to Jazz, and then little Danny. Though she was happy for her, a part of her felt tainted with jealousy. She tried to ignore it, to push through the sorrow, but she would often find herself catching little glimpses of her boy in the children. 

They would’ve gotten along with Flynn, she knew that with certainty. He would have been the best cousin they could ever ask for, and though she had waited patiently in hopes that they could finally meet him, she was now at her wits end. 

Maddie had completed her portal two years ago, and nothing had come of it. The Fentons’ trips to the ghost zone were limited, and they were not able to go much further without risking their lives. 

Knowing she could not ask that of them, would not be able to stand the thought of life without her sister, the person she had left to most love in the world, she decided to take matters into her own hands. 

In a previous call, she had gotten the news that there was rumored to be a new king of ghosts. According to Maddie, the previous one had been beaten, locked away in a sarcophagus to remain in eternal sleep. As to who the new ruler was, no one knew, but it was said that he was much kinder than his predecessor. 

“He’s apparently trying to make peace between the human world and the ghost zone,” Maddie had scoffed. “Hard to believe when all ghosts are good for is wreaking havoc.” 

Alicia had listened, quietly neutral, aware that her son’s disappearance had shifted Maddie’s view on ectobiology from enthusiastically interested, to dangerously biased. She hated ghosts, blamed them for everything that had happened. But Alicia knew the world was just sometimes unnecessarily cruel. It was not a ghost that had taken her son away, but another more merciless force of nature. 

Still, though she was not as knowledgeable as her sister, she had done her own research. Years ago, in the midst of another bout of emotions, she came across a shady novel in the town library. She was ashamed to admit it, but she had ripped the security label right off, snuck it back home, and spent the night poring over its contents. 

Among an array of other useless information, she had found a summoning spell. It was deceptively simple, only requiring a drop of one's blood and conviction. 

It would’ve been so easy to do then, but she faltered, knowing that the being she meant to summon was a violent and cruel dictator. He wouldn’t help her find Flynn, and if he could not do that, then there was no use calling for him. 

But things were different now, and she knew that beyond her sister’s blind animosity, what they ghosts said was true. There wasn’t anything holding her back, and there was no better time than when the king was freshly crowned. 

So, with a growing hope she had not felt in a very long time, she stood in her living room, reciting the words she had memorized by heart. She had cleared out anything that could be in her way, stopping just so she could let scarlet drops flow out of her hand, and then waited. 

It didn’t take very long for there to be an effect, a thin sheet of frost spreading from where she had placed the summoning circle. The temperature dropped, but not unbearably so, leaving her more with a slight cool chill. Even with the hearsay, this was not what she had expected would occur when requesting the audience of the most powerful ghost to exist.

This was too pleasant, she thought, that feeling causing her the most discomfort. When the room began to glow, a soft baby blue she was strangely familiar with, she knew he would be here very soon. 

And he was, but the revelation did nothing to calm the churning in her gut. Something was wrong, she knew that more than anything else, her hands trembling as the figure materialized before her. 

Because even with the white hair, the toxic green irises, and otherworldly glow, she knew. The flaming blue crown atop his head, and the large black robe did nothing to obscure the signature design of his hazmat suit. She recognized who stood before her, and he was not the malevolent ghost her sister painted him as, not even with the palor of someone who was obviously part of the dead. 

His eyes meeting hers only confirmed her suspicions, jaw slack and expression shocked. What slipped out of his mouth next was not intentional, she knew from how his hands snapped up to clasp over lips. 

“Aunt Alicia?”

She stood silent for a moment, hand still dripping red, and then anger took over, always coming to her in the most drastic of times. 

“Daniel James Fenton, what is your ass doing in my living room?”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Considering maybe continuing this as a multi chapter, but not sure yet hmm ;)


End file.
